


I got my name polished on a broken stone

by UKULELEWRITER



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Lots of Murder, Murder, People die guys, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, carmilla is a badass, if you don’t like this then don’t read it, im gonna make this really saddddd, laura isn’t your typical creampuff, tags will change with the chapters, this real sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKULELEWRITER/pseuds/UKULELEWRITER
Summary: After losing her wife and daughter in a murder, carmilla Kane Karnstein becomes a gambler murderer and a gangster, she’s bound to findHer  family’s killer, on the way, she stumbles upon her past, what will she find?Baron vordenberg, Lilita Morgan and lophii or ‘The Black Order’ are awoken from their state of calm and gain hate towards Karnstein, carmilla teams up with Kirsch, Laura hollis, Danny Lawrence, Susan Lafontaine and Lola Perry What happens when carmilla gains anger towards them? What happens when she locates her wife and child’s killer?





	I got my name polished on a broken stone

“Morning, carmilla” carmilla woke up to the sound of her beautiful wife waking her up with a chaste kiss on her forehead 

“Morning, how did you sleep, love?” Elle went back under the sheets with carmilla, placing her head on carmilla’s chest and sighed

“Oh, you know, Isabella had the usual stomach bug” she rolled over so carmilla faced her back,

“Babe, I told you to relax, I was gonna take care of her” carmilla kissed her neck groping her left breast, letting out a low moan

“Honey, as much as I enjoy your company you have to head to work, and I have a meeting this morning and Izzy might wake up any minute” carmilla groans lazily at Elle’s Remark, and 

“Okay, you have a point.. like always” carmilla admits, Elle shoots her a smirk 

/(/(/(/(/(/ (time skip)

“Morning kiddo” Carmilla ruffled Isabella’s hair 

“Mommy! Im cold” Isabella shivered and put her hands insider her shirt carmilla and Elle furrow their eyebrows, carmilla takes action and places her hand on Izzy’s forehead 

“My gosh, izz you’re burning up!” Elle raced to the bathroom and brought cold towels and placed them above Isabella’s forehead 

“Carmilla, Im going to have to stay here with izz today, can you call the school?” Carmilla was scared even though it was just a little fever, it was her little bunny the life Elle and her made together, the baby girl that grew up with her she could never bare to see her in pain, 

“Y-yeah okay, I’ll do that” a small tear leaked from the corner of carmilla’s eye

After carmilla called Izzy’s teacher informing her that she won’t be coming to school today 

“Hey..” Elle leaned against the wall with a coffee mug in her hand 

“How is Isabella?” Carmilla got up from the couch and stood in front of Elle 

“She’s fine, just a little fever, she’ll be fine, you can go to work carmilla” Elle gazed at carmilla with a worried look and looked back down 

“What’s wrong Elle?” Carmilla placed a hand on Elle’s arm as an intent to comfort her

“Ugh, I don’t know, I feel like If you leave something bad’ll happen” Elle ribbed her face in frustration and that scared carmilla 

“Honey, nothing is going to happen trust me” carmilla stared into her eyes, staring at her genuinely, full of love

“You’re right it’s probably nothing” carmilla pressed a kiss on her lips

“Bye carmilla.” Carmilla smiled on her way to the door

“Tell Isabella i Love her” Elle gave her a reassuring nod

(/(/(/(/(/(/(

As soon as I exited my house I felt a sick sensation in my chest and stomach, something...apprehensive I couldn’t describe the feeling but it’s was constantly at the front of my head, like something warning me

‘Maybe coffee would wash it down.” I tried to shake the feeling, but it didn’t seem to be going anywhere 

I stopped by a nearby gas station to buy an extra caffeinated coffee,

“That’ll be 2 dollars and 45 cents, thanks for coming” the cashier said boringly  
I took a sip of the coffee as I left enjoying the Hot liquid hitting my tongue with just the right amount of bitterness. 

The feeling wasn’t going away, Elle warned me I was afraid, why do I have to be so stupid and unsure? She felt it too

What in hell was it?

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a grey zippo that I had in my pocket, hoping it could calm my nerves 

I parked my car on the “reserved for Employees” parking spot  
closing the car door behind me taking my coffee 

Stupid feelings 

 

That’s when I knew I was going to lose everything..  
H


End file.
